1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleansing device, and more particularly to a cleansing device having a number of fibers for cleansing purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical cleansing devices have been developed for cleaning and wiping purposes, and comprise a number of layers of woven or non-woven fabrics superposed or stacked together, and stitched together to form a cleansing and wiping cloth, and hemmed around the periphery to form an entity.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,612 to Yamaguchi, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,895 to Lin disclose two of the typical cleansing devices each including a number of superposed or stacked layers of fabrics that are stitched together to form the cleansing and wiping cloth.
However, without any holding handle devices, the users have to hold the entire cleansing cloth, and thus may also be dirtied by the dirt. Similarly, while cleansing or wiping dirt, the cleansing cloth normally will be soaked in water, and the hands of the users will also be wetted by the water.
Furthermore, the layered fabrics of the cleansing cloth normally include common borders, and the portions surrounded by the common borders are stitched to form a closed and stitched periphery, which may not be suitably used for cleansing purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cleansing devices.